Top Model Online (Cycle 10)
''Top Model Online Cycle X: Make Your Mark ''is the tenth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search did not take place for the selection process for this cycle. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. The models who will be featured in this cycle are the models from different Top Model franchise. For this cycle's twist, initially, there will be ten (10) models who will be entering the competition. After four models get eliminated, another four (4) models will be entering the competition (which resembles the four corners of X) and will compete for a total of 10 episodes. The same as last cycle, there will be four models who will be in the Finale, resembling the four corners of letter X. This cycle marks as the shortest cycle, having 10 episodes only, which resembles Cycle 10, and also to fit in as the last cycle of the year 2018. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Khrystyana Kazakova and her user, Jeremy Antonio. Contestants Episode summaries 'Episode 1: The Girl Who Misses the Mark' Original Airdate: December 10, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Alejandra Ruz *'Bottom Three: Katarina Rodriguez, Tatyana Bryk & Taylah Roberts *'''Eliminated: '''Katarina Rodriguez & Tatyana Bryk '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Sells Herself Original Airdate: December 12, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Alejandra Ruz *'Bottom Two: Izzy Vesey & Taylah Roberts *'''Eliminated: '''Taylah Roberts '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Flips Back to Top Original Airdate: December 14, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Izzy Vesey *'Bottom Two: Juste Juozapaityte & Sophie Van der Akker *'''Eliminated: '''Sophie Van den Akker '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Is Full of Herself Original Airdate: December 17, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Kate Grigorieva *'Bottom Two: Juste Juozapaityte & Whitney Thompson *'''Eliminated: '''Whitney Thompson '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Finally Wins a Crown Original Airdate: December 19, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Khrystyana Kazakova *'Bottom Two: Juste Juozapaityte & Osi Ugonoh *'''Eliminated: '''Osi Ugonoh '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Raises the Stakes Original Airdate: December 21, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Hoang Thi Thuy Maika *'Bottom Two: Juste Juozapaityte & Kate Grigorieva *'''Eliminated: '''Juste Juozapaityte '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Makes a Brand Original Airdate: December 23, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Khrystyana Kazakova *'Bottom Two: Aamito Lagum & Alejandra Ruz *'''Eliminated: '''Aamito Lagum '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Stands to Fight Original Airdate: December 25, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Khrystyana Kazakova *'Bottom Two: Duckie Thot & Kate Grigorieva *'''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 9: The Girls Who Step on the X Marks Original Airdate: December 27, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Alejandra Ruz & Khrystyana Kazakova *'Bottom Three: Duckie Thot, Izzy Vesey & Kate Grigorieva *'''Eliminated: '''Izzy Vesey & Kate Grigorieva '''Episode 10: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: December 30, 2018 *'Winner: '''Khrystyana Kazakova *'Runner-up: Hoang Thi Thuy Maika *'Eliminated: '''Alejandra Ruz & Duckie Thot Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: 'Glamour *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Trend *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hairanoia *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Personality *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Models in Pairs *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Fashion Spirits *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Make Your Mark *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Anti-bullying Campaign *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Women's Empowerment *'Episode 10 Photo shoot:''' High-Fashion Goddess / Runway Shot / Avant-garde Beauty Shot